


Tiger Stripes: Kinktober Special 002

by Silvandar



Series: Tiger Stripes - OtaYuri post canon kink!fic [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Come Swallowing, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Dominant Otabek Altin, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food Kink, Food Sex, Hair-pulling, Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Sex and Chocolate, Top Otabek Altin, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvandar/pseuds/Silvandar
Summary: Submission for Kinktober 2018. Yurio hates fruit... but loves cream and chocolate...Date: November 2015, Yurio is 16 and a half, over the age of consent in France and Russia.





	Tiger Stripes: Kinktober Special 002

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was "food" :)

**Trophée Éric Bompard, Bordeaux, November 2015.**

Final results – Otabek Altin: Gold / Michele Crispino: Silver / Leo de la Iglesia: Bronze.

“Yura, slow down!”

Otabek sighed as he watched the blonde scampering around the late market, looking at everything with animal print on that he could find. Scrubbing a hand tiredly through his hair, the Kazakh skater bought a cup of hot mulled wine from a stall and cast a loving eye over his boyfriend.

At 16 and a half years old, Yuri Plisetsky was still slender and delicate featured, but it felt like every time Otabek saw him, he'd shot up another inch. Relaxing against the wine booth, Otabek took refuge in relative anonymity while he could and enjoyed observing the younger skater. He was slowly getting used to the blonde being at eye level with him, and the definition coming in his shoulders and back, not to mention the ponytail of shoulder length blonde hair, were drawing the eyes of several women (and men) as he darted around, haggling in heavily accented French.

Otabek's competition skate had been intense, with the podium seemingly out of his grasp until his free skate. Changing his jumps last minute to outscore Michele Crispino, Leo de la Iglesia and Guang-Hong Ji had been a bold enough move to put the Gold medal around his neck, and his boyfriend on a plane to Bordeaux.

Once he had finished congratulating the Kazakh in the privacy of Otabek's hotel room, Yurio had insisted they go out to eat and explore. Hyperactive from a long flight and then the intense “celebration” they'd shared when he arrived, the blonde clearly felt he still had energy to run off. Spotting the night market, Yurio had dragged them around trying every food option he could identify. Otabek knew almost no French, so was happy to simply be pulled along in his wake.

Returning to the tired brunette, Yurio made an attempt to grab the wine which Otabek dodged, chiding him gently for underage drinking. That won him the prize of Yurio sticking his tongue out at him and calling him something obscene in Russian, and he smiled slightly. Delighted at the twitch of his lips, Yurio insulted him again and then grabbed his hand, dragging him deeper into the market. Otabek smiled for very few people.

“Ah... what's that?!” Otabek demanded, stopping suddenly. Yurio was nearly yanked off his feet, remembering again how strong his boyfriend was. Staring in the direction, he raised an eyebrow and said “patisserie. French cakes and sweets.”

“Let's go over there” the older boy decided, and this time Yurio was the one being dragged, curiosity on his face.

“I didn't know you had a sweet tooth, Beka?”

“Mmm. Not really. Strawberry tarts though... I like those.”

“Urgh. Fruit” Yurio grimaced, shaking his head. “Hate fruit. Give me cream and chocolate every time. I'm lucky to have a decent metabolism, or I'd be as fat as Katsudon.”

“Katsuki's not fat” Otabek pointed out, without any real heat. Yurio took insulting the slim, quiet Japanese skater as his given right as a housemate, and not even Katsuki bothered to protest any more.

The cake stall was elaborately laid out and clearly very popular. Eyeing the eclairs and petit four, Yurio didn't immediately realise they were drawing stares from the crowd until Otabek poked him in the ribs.

“I think those ladies want your autograph”

“Huh?! What... why me? You're the gold medallist!”

“They don't seem to like brunettes... _beaux cheveux blonds_ means blonde hair, right?”

“Beautiful blonde hair” Yurio agreed, gloomily. “How do you know that, you don't even know how to ask for a coffee!”

“I looked up the words I might use on you” Otabek grinned, pinching Yurio's ass under his coat and shoving him in the direction of his admirers. The Russian yelped and gave him a glare that only barely hid his grin, then started signing autographs reluctantly.

 

“How is it that the gold medallist has to carry all your shopping?” Otabek huffed, dropping a small mountain of bags onto the floor by his bed.

“Because you're big and strong” Yurio laughed, kissing him quickly before starting to root around in the bags. He paused as he reached the bag from the cake stall, and raised an eyebrow.

“You'll never get this lot through customs tomorrow” he pointed out, sniffing curiously at the small, unsealed tubs of chocolate sauce and thick, sweet French cream his boyfriend had bought.

Smirking at him, Otabek stripped off his jacket and boots before heading to the bathroom for a shower. “They're not for tomorrow. I bought them for tonight. Don't eat them yet though.”

“You bought them for me?!” The prospect of presents always made Yurio happy.

“In a way” Otabek replied when he reappeared after a few minutes in just a towel. Lying on his bed, he beckoned Yurio over. “Come here, kitten.”

Eyes widening at the sight of his dripping, half naked lover, Yurio leaped onto the bed and sat cross legged beside him, leaning over to kiss him. “What does _in a way_ mean?”

“You said you like cream and chocolate, so I thought I'd give you a treat. Since it's our last night here, it won't matter if things get a bit... messy.”

The confusion on the blonde's face made Otabek chuckle as he opened the cream and slowly let a few drops fall onto his own collarbone. “Feeling hungry?” he asked, and Yurio nodded furiously, his expression switching to excitement. Still smirking, the older skater let a few drops of chocolate sauce mix with the cream, then lay back on the bed.

“Well then...” sinking his fingers into Yurio's hair and drawing him down to him, he kissed the tip of Yurio's nose and said “Help yourself.”

Yurio ran his index finger through the chocolate and took an experimental lick, purring happily at the flavour. Kneeling beside Otabek, he stroked his lover's throat as he bent over to sweep his tongue across his collarbone.

Letting his fingers twist through the Russian's thick blonde hair, the older skater closed his eyes at the sensation. “How does it taste, kitten?”

“Mmm... I want some more” Yurio purred, reaching for the tubs. Otabek growled softly, watching as more chocolate and cream were poured out onto the middle of his chest. A teasing finger spread the delicious mess across one of his nipples, and was followed by a hot, lapping tongue. He could feel himself getting harder with each delicate lick, and he moaned softly.

Dropping his head back onto the pillow, he felt his other nipple being teased first with sticky fingers, then wet heat. Another moan escaped him as the blonde licked his chest and stomach clean, moving lower with each swirl of his tongue.

“Still want more?” he asked, pushing Yurio's hair back out of his eyes. There was chocolate on his lover's nose, so he brushed it off with a finger then held it up for Yurio to lick it clean.

With an impish grin, Yurio took his finger deep into his mouth and sucked softly, hollowing his cheeks and closing his eyes in ecstasy. He finished the movement by licking the very tip as Otabek responded with a much louder growl.

“More please, daddy.”

Pulling the towel away from his hips, Otabek took the tubs out of his hands and grinned “you're going to get your clothes all messy. You should take them off.”

In a flurry of tight jeans and animal print underwear, Yurio was quickly naked and kneeling between Otabek's legs, his hands resting on his lover's thighs.

“Make sure you lick up every drop.” The brunette let a trail of marbled cream and chocolate sauce pour over his throbbing erection, then tossed the empty tubs aside.

Pausing only to fully appreciate the impressive sight before him, Yurio bent and began to lick his way up and down his lover's hard length. Letting his weight hold Otabek's hips down, he kept the touches light and teasing, quickly drawing huffs and growls as the older skater sank his fingers into the duvet.

Drawing out the licks, Yurio cupped his hand around his balls, using featherlike strokes until Otabek's growling became deep and throaty, and his hips started to buck. Once he got the noises he wanted to hear from his lover, Yurio shifted his hand to grip the base of his erection and sucked softly at the tip before easing it deeper into his mouth.

“Yura... oh fuck...”

Smiling at the quiet cursing, Yurio concentrated on taking as much of his lover as he could manage, letting out occasional muffled moans. Deep throating the Kazak was out of the question, he was far too long and thick to even consider it. Still, Yurio had a few tricks that he knew from experience would make that beautiful voice sing out for him.

Tightening his hand around the base and brushing his tongue over the tip with each movement, he lifted his weight off Otabek's thighs and let him begin fucking his mouth, using his grip to prevent him getting anywhere near his gag reflex. As Otabek started to move, he firmed his lips around him and hollowed his cheeks again, increasing the pressure moment by moment until he felt hands sink into his hair and _pull,_ a sure sign that his lover was getting close.

Then he eased his long fingers to the sensitive spot just behind his balls, and began to stroke.

With a barrage of expletives in Kazakh, Otabek's hips snapped up and his hands fisted in Yurio's hair. The pain just made the blonde moan louder, keeping the pressure under his fingers and easing his lips as far down his lover's pulsing erection as he could, murmuring in pride as hot liquid hit the back of his throat. The guttural swearing slowly tailed off to panting as the blonde swallowed, cleaning up the leftovers with his aching tongue. Only once Otabek was completely clean did he leave his position, curling up into his lover's side as he subsided, shivering from the pleasure.

“Thank you for dinner, daddy” he purred, scratching his nails softly over his lover's heaving chest. His back and jaw hurt and the salty taste of his lover burned in his throat, all of which made him achingly hard and needy, desperate to be touched. The teasing in his voice got through to the post orgasmic puddle he had turned his boyfriend into, and shaking arms pulled him into a tight embrace. He knew he wouldn't have to wait long before his daddy took very good care of him.

 


End file.
